Quality of service (QoS) is desired by most customers operating in a network centric organization (NCO). Traditional networks are based on destination-based routing and typically do not actively manage network resources (e.g., bandwidth (BW), routers, etc.) in determining resource allocation. Over-provisioning of the network to satisfy end-to-end user and application QoS requirements is not feasible for technical and economical reasons. Thus, there is a need for network management systems that better account for the dynamic link state and bandwidth characteristics in dynamic mobile environments.